jerma_lorefandomcom-20200213-history
The Santa Joke Waiters
"We wandered this land for more than 234 years, without really knowing our purpose. Yet, our faith could not be broken, we remained intact. Seeking the truth, for eternity. Seeking the Santa Joke. " _______________________________________________________ During the "Short Get Over It Stream" on Thursday, December 21st, 2017, Jerma introduced a new character to the Jerma lore, the Santa Mannequin . The Santa Mannequin took over the stream when Jerma went for a pee break, talking to the viewers and eating a slice of bread. It happened twice and the viewers were expecting a third Santa joke, as they call it, as a finale to Santa's story at the end of the stream. It didn't happen and the stream ended as usual. However, the viewers still waited for the joke to come for several hours in the chatroom after the end of the stream. Eventually, only a few people were left. Also known as "The Ones Who Stayed", "The Determined Jermamites", "Those fucking idiots who spent 22 hours waiting for the Santa joke", and "big nerds", they patiently waited and chatted while they anticipated the legendary Santa Joke, that was certain to come after Jerma's return from seeing "Star Wars: The Last Jedi" with his family. The moderators attempted to quell the Santa Joke Waiters, but failed. The Santa Joke Waiters resisted and stayed longer than the moderators. Although things seemed bleak for The Determined Jermamites, they persevered, knowing that the joke would be worth it, no matter how long the wait. Over time, things got worse. The Ones Who Stayed numbers dwindled to a mere eight Jermamites. The Jermamites began to grow tired and hungry, even thinking of cannibalism, as they faced more opposition than before, but bravely trudged on, awaiting the legendary Santa Joke. When things were looking worst, the Jermamites began to grow again, and regain some of the former energy the group once had. This is known as the second generation of Jermamites, or Santa Joke Waiters. Several hours into the wait, Jeremy2402 Tweeted Jerma, asking him a question regarding the ultimate goal of the Jermamites. "me and 8 other people are waiting on the Santa joke should we go to sleep or wait?" It was the question that if answered, would determine the future and destiny of the brave Jermamites. It went unanswered, so the Jermamites continued to wait. The fate of the Jermamites was still unknown. At approximately 3 AM Jerma time (JMT) Pinnnnnnnnnnnn, the resident treasurer, purchased 10000 bits for the purpose of spreading the message of the Santa Joke Waiters. After some deliberation, he used 2001 bits to cheer a link to this Wikia page to be seen at the start of the Santa Joke Stream. 8 hours after the end of the stream, 5 AM JMT, there were only 5 jermamites remaining, anxiously hoping for a miracle. They were quiet, but they were there. And they learned the truth behind the Santa joke. The Santa Joke Waiters did not quit there though, as the next day the Jermamites once more began Santa Joke discussion in the Twitch chat, at roughly 3:30 PM, December 22nd, 2017. At 7:37 PM EST, December 22nd, 2017, the Santa joke had finally come, in which Santa had attempted to shoo Otto. It had proven worth the wait, as several more Santa jokes came, and Santa began to become more and more frightening. After the "Metro Electro" stream on Friday, December 22, 2017, a Santa Joke seemed more likely than ever before. Several jokes were made about him in the stream, and Jerma had acknowledged the Jermamites existence, as well as the Santa Joke itself. They eagerly waited, as the stream repeatedly kept coming back on for only a few seconds each. DISCLAIMER: THIS IS FAKE. THE SANTA JOKE WAITERS AND ESPECIALLY RATTUNA ARE NOT RESPONSIBLE FOR THE DEATH OF SANTA CLAUS Logbook Log #1. We've been waiting here for 342 hours. Time passes.. differently in this place. It doesn't seem like 2 weeks have passed. So far, we're doing good. Some of us have left the boat. A few of the children are getting hungry, soon we'll have to go out hunting for more food. We can't leave though! We have to watch the screen, waiting for the Santa joke.... If we stop watching, there's the chance we'll miss it. And due to that, some have chose to stop sleeping, or not sleeping more than a few minutes per day. Some people said they had visions of the Santa joke, but it could be hallucinations from the lack of sleep thought, I don't know. All I know is that our hope, our faith, our desire for the Santa joke... it keeps us going. Log #?. Yesterday, yesterday, yesterday. Yesterday existed before today, at least I think so? Time. Jaba Jaga Jerma RuMbler. Etalyx's soul took control of it's b-body, that fucking thing.. it's moving now. It stares into your eyes and you can FEEL it gnawing at your soul. It hurts. It hurts. But we have to stay strong. Stay strong... for the joke. Log#37. Star wars. There was something about Star wars. Somebody... wanted to watch it? Well that someone.. he left and abandoned us█''. We don't know how long it's been, Frank hasn't been keeping up with the year count. God has left our world, but our faith shall bring him back. Millions of people died, back''█''.. back when the plague hit. I survived the plague, but now this? Is this purgatory? This place is affecting our minds, it's making us think weird thoughts. Weird thoughts about our creator, he looks just like the ████ from that thousand year old video game called █████. His name was Etalyx? No, he's a demonic *-REDACTED-* now. YES I REMEMBER, IT WAS J''█████ Log#%&*. ''The chat has been quiet for some time. A timid "hello?" was just sent out by one of the last of us. Surprisingly, there were responses. However, these are names we haven't seen before. Its the next day - other people just waking up and coming into the chat. Some cast !sus, some just waited. They likely think that we are doing the same. They have no knowledge of the nights events - the endless waiting for the "Third Santa Joke" that had slowly claimed one after the other. The night was over - there would be no third joke, at least not yet. Might as well wait some more...'' Log#Z. Mayhaps, perhaps... we were the Santa joke all along? For everyone else to look at and laugh? Maybe in our search for the Santa joke, we became the Santa joke? No... It can't be. Notable Santa Joke Waiters Pinnnnnnnnnnnn - "I'll be here till rapture, I got nothing better to do." nat37 - “Twenty years from now you will be more disappointed by the joke you didn't see than by the ones you did see.” wagner12051 - "The real Santa joke was the friends we made as we were waiting" dAmorphus - "Why are we here? Why am ''I here? The...joke. The Santa Joke...yes. That is why we are here. It is what sustains us."'' Chryphex - "We waited for the Santa joke, and it came; just not in the way we expected it." PiEatingContest - "OK there better actually be a joke." Doug_TheDogg - "You may take our lives, but you will never take our Santa Joke." Zorigami96 -'' "Are you recording this? When do I say my quote?"'' fossilizedslime - "We need to perform the ritual, somebody go get the glue." Slifer73 - "Civilization as it is known is gone now. Jerma is gone. Is there really any hope left? I believe still. I believe Jerma will return and give us the best joke he has ever joked before." xazzaxalt - "To find the Santa joke, we must become the Santa joke." Trivia * Jerma went to see Star Wars: The Last Jedi with his family, about 5 minutes ago. He's still at the theater. * The joke is coming any second now. * The moderators tried convincing The Santa Joke Waiters to go to bed and the leave the chat, but ultimately failed, and even backfired, giving the Jermamites more reason to stay in the Twitch chat. * It is possible the joke hasn't happened yet because Santa murdered Jerma. * There is a Discord server for the Santa Joke Waiters. (EDIT: link expired. new link https://discord.gg/nhJf9jY -fossilizedslime) * This Wikia page was created by Rattuna, but several Jermamites have contributed, creating logs, pictures, and expanding on the history of the legendary Santa Joke. * Etalyx, also known as "Handsome Muselk" has made an appearance on some of Jerma's earlier streams. There have been rumours regarding Etalyx being murdered by Jerma live on stream and his body being stuffed into the Santa Mannequin Animatronic. Unknown to Jerma though, Etalyx's soul could not move on. The soul took over the stiff body of the Santa Mannequin Animatronic and it wants revenge. It is said that, every night when the stream turns off and Jerma walks away, the Santa Mannequin starts to move around in Jerma's room, plotting to get revenge on him. But that's just a theory. A JERMA 985 LORECRAFT SANTA JOKE THEORY. Wow! ATTENTION: THIS WAS PROVEN AS FAKE, JERMA KILLED THE REAL SANTA AHHHHHHHHHHH Category:Factions Category:Species Category:Characters